Apprends-moi
by Erin Blitzkrieg
Summary: Il en avait plus qu'assez de la voir lui résister. Il en avait réellement marre. /JE SUIS NULLE EN RÉSUMÉS ET J'ASSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUME !/


_Hey hey hey !_

 _Voici un "petit" one-shot de 2 180 mots sur le jeux Bravely Default. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_!

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux. De par l'absence de lumière, il déduisit que le feu de camps c'était éteint.

Ringabel se redressa sur ses coudes. Il regarda autours de lui.

De l'autre côté des braises, vestiges du feu, Agnès et Tiz dormaient à point fermé. Leurs mains se touchaient presque. Ils s'étaient sans doute endormis main dans la main.

Il porta son attention sur la couchette à côté de la sienne. Vide. Édéa n'était pas là.

Le garçon à la houppette blanche se leva.

Le groupe avait établit le campement dans une petite clairière, non-loin d'un point d'eau. Ringabel décida d'aller chercher l'élue de son cœur de ce côté.

Il découvrit la jeune blonde assise au bord de l'eau, les bras passés autours de ses jambes remontées contre sa poitrine. Il approcha à pas de loup. Elle tourna la tête vers lui lorsqu'il prit place à ses côtés. Il constata avec bonheur que la jeune fille avait eu le bon goût de laisser ses magnifiques jambes à l'air libre.

 **-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?** demanda-t-il.

 **-Non.**

Réponse fermée. Elle se méfiait clairement de lui. Le jeune homme ne la comprenait pas. Ne devrait-elle pas être flattée qu'un homme comme lui soit fou amoureux d'elle ?

 **-Il y a un problème ?** demanda-t-il encore, légèrement contrarié par les éternels râteaux qu'Édéa lui infligeait.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contentait de fixer le reflet des étoiles dans l'eau claire du ruisseau.

 **-Quand vas-tu cesser d'être si froide avec moi ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix coupante, frustré par l'absence de réaction de la part de la jeune guerrière.

Elle posa son regard brillant sur lui. Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais Ringabel n'avait pas terminé.

 **-C'est quoi ton problème ? Je te fais peur ? Tu ne peux pas me voir en peinture ? Dis-le moi, toi qui est si franche, d'habitude ! Explique-moi se que je t'ai fait ! J'en ai marre de te voir me résister, toujours, alors que toutes les autres filles sont à mes pieds !**

À présent, les yeux bleus de la jeune fille étaient embués de larmes. Ceux du jeune amnésique reflétaient toute sa colère et sa frustration.

Édéa bougea les lèvres. De toute évidence, elle voulait lui répondre, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Alors, elle se leva et partit en courant, longeant le ruisseau. Le jeune homme la suivit.

 **-Édéa !**

Elle ne se retourna pas. Il redoubla d'effort pour la rattraper. Lorsqu'enfin il réussit à la saisir par le poignet, un bruit de sanglot étouffé parvint à ses oreilles.

Il la retourna vers lui et saisit son menton entre son pouce et son index, de sorte à pouvoir voir le visage de la jeune fille.

Les larmes avaient rougis ses yeux et ses joues. Son nez coulait. La colère du jeune homme retomba d'un coup.

 **-Édéa-**

 **-Mon problème, c'est toi, abruti !** sanglota-t-elle.

Le garçon aux cheveux couleur neige en fut mortifié. Son élue commença à frapper le torse de l'amnésique.

 **-J'ai peur de toi, mais pas parce que je te déteste ! J'ai peur parce que je t'aime, crétin ! J'ai peur parce que, une fois que je t'aurais donné ce que tu veux, tu partiras voir ailleurs, parce que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un stupide coureur de jupons ! Et moi, à ce moment-là, je serais toute seule, comme une pauvre idiote, avec mes sentiments qui me tordront et me briseront !**

Elle pleura de plus belle. Ringabel l'attira contre lui, et elle ne lutta pas. Elle se réfugia dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque les pleurs d'Édéa cessèrent, Ringabel releva son visage vers le sien. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Elle était magnifique.

 **-Édéa.**

Son nom avait été prononcé avec une telle tendresse que la concernée sentit ses joues prendre feu.

 **-Tu as sans doute raison** , reprit l'amnésique. **Je ne suis qu'un stupide coureur de jupons. Mais toutes ces filles ne comptent pas. Dans mon coeur, il n'y a que toi.**

Il s'aperçut qu'elle ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Ses yeux bleus fixaient ceux du jeune homme avec une intensité qui le fit frémir. Elle le regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait vraiment.

Avant qu'il ait eut le temps de réagir, elle s'était issée sur la pointe des pieds et l'avait embrassé.

D'abord surpris, car il avait pour habitude de prendre lui-même les initiatives, il finit par répondre au baiser. Voulant approfondir le moment, il caressa de sa langue les lèvres roses de la jeune fille. Elle ne se fit pas prier et les entrouvrit. La langue de Ringabel rencontra sa jumelle et entama un ballet plus érotique que ce à quoi la jeune fille s'était attendue.

Il faillit rire de l'inexpérience d'Édéa. Elle était si tendue... Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, l'air leur manquant, il ne put résister à la taquiner un peu.

 **-C'est la première fois que tu embrasses un garçon ?** se moqua-t-il gentiment.

 **-Ferme-la. Je ne suis pas aussi frivole que toi. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressée aux garçons, avant toi.**

 **-Oh ? Je suis donc ton premier ?**

Elle rougit à cette remarque. Ringagel décida de s'amuser un peu.

 **-Je peux t'apprendre, si tu veux** , susurra-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille. **J'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi. Je suis certain que tu ne connais même pas les secrets de ton propre corps.**

Tout en parlant, il avait fait glissé sa main sur le ventre d'Édéa, puis était descendu plus bas. Il avait pressé ce point si sensible, arrachant un petit cri à sa bien-aimée.

 **-Ringabel !**

Elle le repoussa. Mit ses mains sur sa bouche. Rougit plus que jamais.

Le nommé tentait tant bien que mal de contenir le désir qui perçait dans sa voix. Il n'imaginait pas que son nom puisse être prononcé avec tant de passion.

 **-C'est ce qu'on appelle le plaisir** , ronronna Ringabel en se rapprochant d'elle, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de la novice. **Mais il y avait sans doute également de la surprise dans cet adorable cri.**

 **-M-mon cri n'avait rien d'adorable !** se défendit Édéa.

 **-Je t'assures que si.**

Elle détourna les yeux. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux.

 **-Ringabel...**

Le nommé la fixait de son regard brun. S'il n'avait pas eu peur d'effrayer la jeune fille, il lui aurait sans doute sauté dessus.

Elle s'approcha de lui et entoura de ses bras le cou du jeune homme. La proximité de leurs deux corps lui fit presque perdre la tête.

 **-Admettons un instant que je veuille apprendre... Ce genre de chose** , commença-t-elle hésitante. **Là, maintenant. Est-ce que tu me les apprendrais ?**

Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour céder à la tentation. C'était clairement une invitation implicite, n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Ça se pourrait bien** , répondit-il, un sourire libidineux aux lèvres.

Édéa se jeta sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Pris par surprise, il bascula en arrière et se retrouva sur le sol, la jeune fille à califourchon sur lui. Les baisers reprirent de plus belle, langoureux, érotiques.

Elle commença à ôter le haut de son amant, parsemant son torses de mille caresses. Elle rompit le contact de leurs lèvres un instant pour admirer le corps de Ringabel.

 **-Je n'avais jamais remarquer que tu étais si musclé** , dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

 **-Parce que tu ne m'avais jamais vraiment regardé, avant ce soir.**

 **-Détrompe-toi. C'est plutôt parce que tu ne t'es jamais déshabillé devant moi.**

 **-Pour ton plus grand désespoir.**

Elle soupira, puis le bâillonna de sa bouche, le faisant taire. Le jeune tombeur mit ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille, les faisant descendre sur ses cuisses.

Il s'aperçut alors que la jeune fille ne continuait pas de le déshabiller. Elle se contentait de l'embrasser et de caresser son torse. Il décida de prendre les devants.

D'un coup de hanche, il la fit basculer sur le côté, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il défit sa ceinture et la jeta plus loin. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il l'enleva donc également.

Il interrompit leurs baisers pour se pencher sur un autre endroit, qu'il avait longtemps rêvé de marquer comme sien : le cou blanc et gracile de la jeune guerrière. Il embrassa, suçota et mordilla la peau d'albâtre d'Édéa, laissant des marques foncées derrière son passage. Des gémissements émergèrent de cette gorge magnifique et le désir monta encore d'un cran en lui.

Avec empressement, il enleva les remparts de tissus entre le corps Édéa et le sien, n'épargnant – pour l'instant – que ses sous-vêtements. La langue de l'amnésique chemina de la base du cou jusqu'à la poitrine, laissant un mince filet de salive sur son corps. La poitrine de la blonde se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration haletante.

Il retira le soutien-gorge de la jeune fille, suçotant avec délice ses tétons, lui arrachant des gémissements qu'il jugea les plus adorables de l'univers.

Un instant, il remonta vers le visage d'Édéa et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur, leurs langue dansant un ballet endiablé. Le souffle vint à leur manquer et ils se séparèrent. Avec un coup de hanche, la jeune guerrière fit à nouveau basculer son amant, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui. Avant qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste, elle lui avait retiré son dernier vêtement, avait pris son membre en bouche et empoigné ses bourses pour les masser vigoureusement. La réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre, et un râle rauque s'échappa de sa bouche.

 **-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Elle ne répondit pas, ayant la bouche pleine. Ringabel ne savait pas s'il devait être choqué ou ravi. Depuis quand Édéa était-elle si... entreprenante ? Dévergondée ? Ceci dit, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle était plus douée de sa bouche qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé...

La jeune blondinette, quand à elle, se réjouissait de sentir le garçon aux cheveux de neige frémir à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle pouvait deviner quels étaient les endroits les plus sensibles grâce aux soupirs de plaisir de Ringabel. Après avoir lécher le gland de son amant avec le plus grand soin, elle entama le mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe excité et sentit le jeune homme se cambrer et l'entendit gémir.

Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Des milliers de fourmillements parcouraient son bas-ventre, il cru qu'il allait exploser de plaisir.

 **-Je-je vais...** , haleta-t-il, mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et il se sentit soudain vidé. Vidé et soulagé.

Édéa fit de son mieux pour avaler la semence du jeune homme, mais une partie tomba sur le sol.

 **-Désolé** , murmura doucement Ringabel.

 **-Ce n'est rien** , répondit-elle en grimaçant.

Elle l'embrassa doucement, promenant ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme. Pour s'amuser, il fit redescendre sa main vers l'intimité de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il commença à la masser, elle poussa un gémissement dans leur baiser, se qui suffit à le faire redurcir. Elle s'en aperçut et rompit le baiser.

 **-Il te faut vraiment pas grand chose** , lâcha-t-elle, presque moqueuse.

Sans prévenir, il la plaqua au sol, lui arrachant un petit cri. Il la vit rougir, recommencer à haleter, il vit le désir dans ses yeux.

 **-J-je n'en peux plus** , soupira-t-elle à l'oreille du jeune homme. **Prends-moi...**

Ringabel ne se fit pas prier et retira le dernier vêtement d'Édéa en l'embrassant, il caressa doucement son entre-jambe, lui arrachant un petit cri. Il fit ensuite entrer un doigt en elle, puis deux. Elle gémit, de douleur cette fois, et se crispa, cachant son visage dans le cou de l'amnésique. Il retira ses doigts et plaça son sexe à l'entrée de son âme-sœur. Centimètre par centimètre, il entra en elle, la crispant de plus en plus.

 **-** **Ç** **a... Suffit** , gémit-elle. **Ç** **a fait trop mal... Rentre d'un coup !**

 **-Ça te fera encore plus mal...**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu t'es déjà fais pénétrer, peut-être ?**

 **-Non, mais...**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle le fit basculer sur le dos et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. En s'appuyant de tout son poids sur le bas ventre du jeune homme, elle termina la pénétration dans un gémissement de douleur.

Il la replaça doucement sur le dos et l'embrassa, mêlant leur salive dans un baiser langoureux. Il vit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

 **-Ç** **a va ?** demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- **O-oui** , répondit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. **Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps... Pour m'habituer...**

Il s'exécuta, se contentant de l'embrasser et de la caresser. Au fur et à mesure que ces caresses devenaient insistantes, l'instinct reprenait le dessus chez les deux tourtereaux. Sans s'en rendre compte, Ringabel entama le va et vient et Édéa commença à onduler des hanches. Plus les mouvements de bassin du jeune homme s'intensifiaient, plus leurs gémissements devenaient bruyants. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que son bassin allait imploser sous la chaleur. Un coup d'œil au visage de son amante lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps non-plus. Lorsque la libération devint toute proche, leurs mouvements devinrent saccadés, et ils atteignirent en même temps le septième ciel.

* * *

 _Bon, je vous l'avoue maintenant : ceci était mon premier lemon._

 _ **Un peu d'auto-critique** : je trouve que la partie "fellation" est trop courte et que ça se termine en queue de poisson, mais je savais pas comment terminer ça et de toute façon je suis nulle en fins, donc bon..._

 _Autre chose : j'ai bien peur d'avoir fait les personnages OCC. J'attends vos critiques !_


End file.
